


Любишь?

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Я прячусь в твоих объятиях уже второй месяц, потому что в ответ на мою любовь мне предложили дружбу. (POV Юры)
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 2





	Любишь?

Я не люблю тебя — но почему я продолжаю просыпаться в твоей постели? Ты не любишь меня, но позволяешь моим пальцам ласкать твое тело. Тело у тебя красивое, это сложно не признать. Точеные мышцы перекатываются под гладкой кожей, когда ты приподнимаешься на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Твой любопытный взгляд скользит по моему телу, а рука безошибочно накрывает пах с внушительным стояком. 

— Подросток, — усмехаешься ты.

— Тебе что-то не нравится? — рычу я, скидывая твою руку, но она все равно возвращается на мой член.

— Нет, мне все нравится. _Ты _мне нравишься.

— Попадос, — изрекаю я на русском, и ты переспрашиваешь:

— Что?

— Не грузись. Делай, что собирался. 

Ты стаскиваешь одеяло и нависаешь над моим пахом.

— Так руки быстро устанут, — говорю я. — Стань на колени у меня между ногами. 

Это — забота, чтоб вы знали. Я все-таки хоть немного, но забочусь о своем парне. 

Ты послушно сползаешь с постели, а я сажусь на ее край. Ты устраиваешься у меня между ногами, положив руки на мои колени. Горячее дыхание опаляет внутреннюю сторону бедра. Затем опаляет член. Губы касаются головки, нежно целуют, а потом обхватывают, и член погружается в восхитительно влажный плен. 

Когда ты сосешь, всегда много слюны. Она стекает по подбородку и капает на блестящий лаком паркет. Ты заглатываешь — о, ты просто восхитительно это делаешь. Я плавлюсь, таю, растекаюсь. Я сжимаю в руках простыни, чтобы хоть как-то ощутить связь с реальностью, но она ускользает как песок сквозь пальцы. 

Кончаю я всегда бурно — прямо тебе в горло, и ты начинаешь кашлять, и «прости, я не хотел». Я не хочу причинять тебе вред. Ты не заслуживаешь этого, хватит с тебя того, что я тебя не люблю. 

— Юра… — тихий шепот и поцелуй в коленку. 

— Крис, — говорю я просто, не шепотом. Голос слегка хрипит. 

— Ты восхитителен, — говоришь ты. Но ты меня не любишь. А может, любишь, но не говоришь? Я не хочу, чтобы это было так, ведь я не смогу ответить тем же. Я вообще Отабека люблю, но он — какая жалость — не по мальчикам. Я прячусь в твоих объятиях уже второй месяц, потому что в ответ на мою любовь мне предложили дружбу. Ты все это, конечно, знаешь и не требуешь от меня большего. И спасибо тебе на этом.

— А что тебе во мне нравится?

— Хрупкое тельце. Милое личико. Красивой формы член.

Комментарий про член — это смешно. И я смеюсь, а ты возвращаешься на постель, и колени у тебя красные от паркета. У тебя уже стоит. У тебя встал от того, что ты мне сосал. Ну что ж. Я кладу руку тебе на живот и скольжу пальцами по бархатистой коже. Глажу дорожку светлых волос внизу живота и наконец стискиваю в кулаке член. На головке — крупная капля смазки, и я растираю ее большим пальцем, а потом начинаю дрочить. Ты красиво закусываешь губу и тяжело, загнанно дышишь. Когда ты кончаешь, тебя всего потряхивает. Сперма пачкает мою руку, и я шарю глазами по комнате, но не нахожу пачки салфеток.

— Оближи, — говорю я, подставляя тебе руку. Ты облизываешь, язык влажно скользит между пальцами, и это довольно приятно. — Я хочу целоваться, — говорю я, может, немного капризно. 

— Сначала чистить зубы. 

Я киваю и встаю с кровати. Надеваю трусы и длинную футболку, швыряю в тебя твои трусы, а ты ловишь их и улыбаешься так широко, что мне больно смотреть. Нельзя так улыбаться тому, кого не любишь. Или все-таки любишь? Черт тебя знает, Крис. 

Я иду чистить зубы. Запах мяты резко бьет в нос, и я спешу вымыть его водой. Ты пристраиваешься сзади и оглаживаешь мои бедра. Зачем, Крис? Мы же только что кончили. Или это ты _так меня любишь_? Ты сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь. Нравлюсь — это любишь? 

Я уступаю тебе место у умывальника и вытираюсь пушистым полотенцем с какими-то цветочками. Кто выбирал эту вещь? Она просто отвратительна. Надеюсь, не ты, а кто-то из твоих бывших. 

Наконец ты тоже вытираешься и сгребаешь меня в охапку. Твои губы просто великолепны. Они вместе с языком способны дарить невероятное наслаждение. Я люблю целоваться с тобой. Но я тебя не люблю.

Мы целуемся долго, с чувством, твой язык танцует у меня во рту, сплетается с моим — отпад, кайф, эйфория. Мои щеки горят, хотя я не краснею, когда мы занимаемся сексом. А во время поцелуя так жарко, что… Да, меня пробирает до горящего лица. А ты старший и опытный, тебе, должно быть, нипочем. 

— Класс, — выдыхаю я. 

— Продолжим после завтрака. — Ты подмигиваешь и идешь на кухню, заглядываешь в холодильник, постукиваешь пальцами по верху дверцы.

— Приготовь мне блинчики, — прошу я, садясь на край стола. 

— О, ладно, — говоришь ты и снова улыбаешься так, что меня пробирает. Так не улыбаются тем, кого не любят, дорогой.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8765945) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
